After All
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Como si estuviera frente a un espejo, así se sentía siempre cuando ambos estaban en la misma sala. Los mismos movimientos, las mismas expresiones y las mismas sonrisas. Uno había logrado ascender al otro, mientras el otro se excluía de la realeza para vivir su vida con libertad… pocos ahora hablaban de él, pero nunca le olvidaban.


**After All**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Como si estuviera frente a un espejo, así se sentía siempre cuando ambos estaban en la misma sala. Los mismos movimientos, las mismas expresiones, las mismas sonrisas. Uno había logrado ascender al otro, mientras el otro se excluía de la realeza para vivir su vida con libertad… pocos ahora hablaban de él, pero nunca le olvidaban. Esta es la historia del más temido Rey de los goblins y de su hermano, el príncipe de los goblin.

 **Disclairmer:** Labyrinth no nos pertenece ~

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Por Moores y Badguy._

 _1.402 palabras según Word._

En aquel mundo lleno de magia fantasía, aquel mundo, que los mortales consideraban como viejos cuentos y leyendas pasadas de boca en boca —aunque en la realidad aquellas historias eran tan verdaderas como aquellos mismos mortales—, donde habitaban algunas de las criaturas más hermosas que se podrían encontrar, los feys, que eran gobernados por el linaje que también gobernaba sobre los pequeños Goblins del lugar.

El actual rey de aquel mundo era Augustus, un rey que había pasado varias décadas en el trono junto con su esposa, la reina Triana, deseando la llegada de un príncipe, que sucediera a Augustus en el trono, pero aquello no había ocurrido, después de todo era conocido que a los fey, aunque maravillosos y seres casi inmortales, les era muy difícil poder concebir, siendo que por aquello el rey solía hacer tratos con humanos para llevarse a sus niños, los cuales terminaban por adoptados por familias que así lo desearan.

Pero ambos reyes no habían hecho aquello aun, siendo que aun tenían la esperanza de poder tener un bebé, hasta que finalmente aquello ocurrió, la reina Triana había quedado embarazada.

La noticia de que aquella reina había quedado en cinta fue tan grande, que todos los reinos del otro lado lo supieron en poco tiempo. Reyes de otros reinos, gente de nobleza y gran porte, comenzó a desfilar por el castillo de la ciudad goblin. Llevaban grandes regalos en sus manos, elegantes.

El desfile de colores, de magia luminosa y oscura fue interminable durante el largo periodo de aquel embarazo. La reina, una mujer de cuerpo delgado y largo cabello rubio, sonreía suavemente con su vientre cada vez más notorio. Esa reina era conocida por su increíble belleza, por su piel tersa y delicada. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de forma peligrosa, pues su belleza solo era competida por su gran astucia.

La felicidad que la embargaba a ella era también la misma que sentía el rey Augustus.

Aquel fey de cuerpo robusto y espesa cabellera roja, contrastaba con la belleza fría de su mujer. Su piel blanca se llenaba de color por el sonrojo natural de sus mejillas, y su cabello rojo le daba un aire jovial, cálido. La gran sonrisa que adornaba sus jóvenes labios al escuchar que sería padre, le daba tan imagen amable, que casi uno podía confiar en él. Casi, pues era un fey.

Como todos los fey, uno debía tener cuidado con él, con su inteligencia. Ambos reyes esperaban que su bebé tuviera el aspecto perfecto de ambos, una mezcla hermosa de ambos reyes. Imaginaban a su pequeño príncipe con largo cabello rubio o rojo, los ojos azules de su madre o los grises de su padre. Trataban de crear en su mente la imagen perfecta de ese dulce niño, el que sería el rey.

Entonces, la noche del nacimiento llegó. El rey estuvo fuera de la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, jugando con esferas de cristal. Su propio padre se encontraba sentado cercas, con sus ojos ancianos cerrados y las huesudas manos unidas la una a la otra.

Comprendía la ansiedad de su hijo ante la llegada del nuevo príncipe, pero a la par la encontraba simplemente graciosa, pues tan nervioso estaba el joven rey que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría. De la nueva magia que se sentía en el aire.

― Su majestad ― La matrona, una fey delgadita de pelo castaño y grandes ojos oscuros se acercó a él. Su sonrisa radiante se ocultó cuando hizo la profunda inclinación. —, los jóvenes príncipes han nacido.

Aquella noticia sí que había sido la novedad, después de todo eran demasiado extraño los nacimientos de gemelos en los fey, más aún en la realeza, pero esa chica, esa fey delgadita le había dicho aquella maravillosa noticia, una noticia que rápidamente se esparciría por todo el reino, la noticia de que habrían dos príncipes, pero claro estaba, que únicamente uno gobernaría sobre aquella tierra.

Aunque claro estaba que en ese momento eso no importó demasiado a aquel rey, que entro finalmente a la habitación donde su esposa descansaba recostada en la cama, rodeada de suaves cojines para que estuviera cómoda, con su frente suavemente perlada por el sudor del esfuerzo de haber dado a luz a un par de gemelos.

Un par de niños que descansaban en ese momento en brazos de la reina, dos pequeños bebés que tenían una suave magia cada uno. Un niño que tenía un poco de cabello de un color rojizo como su padre, con su piel lechosa, decorada con pequeñas pecas, ese pequeño bebé que sería el sucesor del trono del rey goblin, pues era sabido, que el rey siempre ostentaba una cabellera rojiza.

Pero también estaba el otro bebé, un bebé que estaba acurrucado en su madre, buscando su calor, un bebé de un cabello rubio, como el de su progenitora, que se veía mucho más tranquilo, con una piel lechosa completamente lisa.

— Son nuestros hijos — Pudo escuchar la voz cansada de su esposa, que veía como las otras sirvientas terminaban de asear la habitación, para dejar a sus dos reyes solos en el lugar.

Se acercó con paso cauteloso, no porque pudieran hacerle daño aquellos bebés o su mujer, sino por temor de él dañar a esos niños. Pasó la mano enguantada por el rubio cabello de su mujer al besarle la frente con amor, luego miró al pequeño de cabello rubio que tenía las manitas fuertemente cerradas en puños, y sonrió de lado. Su príncipe, el más pequeño de ambos, se veía tan diminuto y frágil… nada comparado con su hermano.

Aquel niño de espeso cabello rojo chupaba su dedo, y apenas se movió al sentir como su padre lo tomaba en brazos. La piel pecosa era rojiza, como la de su padre, el cual sonrió radiante. Los dioses le concedían dos hermosos hijos, dos príncipes sanos y hermosos.

― Quiero que este sea Gerard. El próximo rey de la ciudad de los goblins y el laberinto ― La voz del rey sonaba llena de orgullo. Su primogénito abrió perezosamente sus ojos al escuchar su nombre. Eso fue algo que llamo la atención de aquel rey.

El pequeño bebé tenía un ojo de un azul brillante, como el cielo, pero el otro ojo era de color gris opaco. La rareza de tal condición era mucha, incluso para los feys, que el rey lo vio como una buena señal para su pequeño príncipe.

Sus ojos fueron a su reina, que miraba embelesada a su pequeño bebé, y se acercó. El bebé rubio abrió sus ojos, demostrando que el pequeño Gerard no era el único con tal señal de majestuosidad en sus ojos. El pequeño rubio tenía el ojo derecho de un intenso color azul y el izquierdo de un tono gris. Como si el pequeño rubio fuera el reflejo de Gerard.

― ¿Cómo desea llamarle, mi reina? — Le preguntó mientras observaba a aquella hermosa fey recostada en la cama, esperando cual era el nombre que debían darle a su segundo hijo, aquel, que si bien no sería criado para ser convertido en un rey, como cada primogénito de la familia debía ser educado, sería tratado de la misma manera, pues ese pequeño niño rubio era un príncipe, que estaría por siempre en la estima de todos los súbditos, pues el rey estaba seguro que sus hijos crecerían de buena manera y serían amados.

— Este pequeño será Jareth, mi querido — La reina le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a su esposo, que estaba realmente embelesado con ambos niños, con los dos bebés que ella había dado a luz ese día.

Ambos bebés estaban en brazos de sus padres, el pequeño Jareth buscando el calor en los brazos de su madre, buscando una protección segura en la reina, la cual nunca le negaría nada a su pequeño niño, mientras que Gerard, que era un poco más despierto que su hermano, observaba a su alrededor, mirando todo.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba el futuro que sus hijos iban a tener, siendo que sentían la suavidad de su magia fluir, una magia que era sentido por el rey Mephisto, que se había terminado por quedar afuera de la habitación, para darles privacidad a los recientes padres, pero era obvio para cualquier ser que el antiguo rey estaba de igual manera complacido por aquel nacimiento tan esperado, de aquel par de gemelos.


End file.
